


rough day, rough life

by orphan_account



Series: control [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, angst no comfort, bad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean’s trying to feel better, but it’s hard when Castiel just won’t leave him alone.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	rough day, rough life

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a bitch to edit you have no fucking idea but hope y’all enjoy

Dean looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the bruises. As soon as he left him and Cas’ house he went to his brother Sam’s house, and his fiancée. Sam’s fiancée name was Jessica (or as Sam liked to call her, Jess) she was a beautiful blonde with bright lake blue eyes and curves.

The handprint on Dean’s neck was obvious, and there was a mark where Cas dug his fingernails into his neck. Dean hadn’t realized he had did that till he got to Sam’s house, blood dripping down his neck. He didn’t know if those marks would ever go away. The bruises on his arms were a dark, ugly yellow and brown. Dean hated them.

Dean had wished he would have never met Cas in the first place, just wished this was a stupid dream. He felt tears prick his eyes, and he looked away angrily. He wouldn’t cry anymore, he was done with crying. It had been a week since he left Cas, and all he had done is cry.

Well, and he had filed for divorce. Cas would soon have the papers, mailed to him. Of course they would have to go to court, and finalize everything who would get what, but it would be over. Dean could finally go to college, like he always wanted. He had enough money saved up to finally go.

Dean looked at himself one last time in the mirror, before stripping and getting in the shower. He adjusted the water so it was hot and jumped in. Dean hummed looking at himself, naked. He saw a little scar across his hand that happened when he was making dinner for Cas, before they got married. Dean had to go to the hospital and get six stitches.

Dean looked at all the scars on his body, little nicks from childhood, or scars from scabs picked off too soon. Dean scrubbed at his body with soap till it was red, a bright angry red. He quickly washed his hair and rinsed before getting out. Dean looked at himself one last time in the mirror, scars and all before looking away.

-

Dean was at work filling up a car with antifreeze. The owner of a car, a cocky looking man was wondering why his heater wasn’t working. Dean finished up filling it up with antifreeze and his phone buzzed. He walked over to where his phone lay, on a desk. He wiped off his hands with a towel and picked up his phone.

_What the fuck, Dean_? It was from Cas, and with it a photo of divorce papers that were already signed by Dean.

_Don't leave me on read, answer me._ The message left Dean choked up, and he took a deep breath in.

 _It’s exactly what it looks like, Cas. I’m done with the way you treat me._ With shaking hands Dean sent the text. Dean and Cas have always got into fights, but this was different.

Cas quickly responded, _I love you Dean and you love me.We were high school sweethearts. You’re mine, baby. No one else will accept you for who you are, only me._

Dean felt overwhelmed, and tears in the corners of his eyes. He put his phone down, and fought back tears. He went into the bathroom near where the lobby was of the mechanic place.

You’re fine, Dean told himself. In the mirror a man with red eyes and tears down his face stared back. Dean tried to smile, to convince himself he was fine. You’re fine, you’re fine, you're fine, don’t cry, don’t cry. Everything’s fine.

As he told himself that, more tears ran down his face. Dean was always fine, he was fine when his mom died, he was fine when he raised Sammy, he was fine when his dad drank himself to death, he was fine when his dad hit him for the first time, he was fine when his first boyfriend wouldn’t take no for an answer and went too far, and he was fine when his dad finally died. He was always fine.

Dean sighed, and wiped away his tears. He could take care of himself, after all that’s what he had been doing his whole life.

-

Dean didn’t really know how he had ended up at a bar. It was hazy, but all he knew was that he was there now. All he could remember was leaving his wedding ring on the dresser. He could feel himself becoming tipsy— Dean could hold his alcohol— like all Winchester’s, but he had lost count of how many drinks he had ordered.

Dean downed three more shots, and heard someone sit next to him. He turned his head, and he was met by blue eyes— it was a big man not as tall as him, but he had broad shoulders, a solid build, and a full beard.

“You look like your trying to forget something.” The man rumbled, he had a Cajun accent.

“Aren’t you observant.” Dean pondered, signaling the bartender over to get two shots, for him and the man sitting next to him. Dean looked back at him, “I’m Dean.”

The corners of the man’s mouth quirked up, “Benny, Benny Lafitte.”

The bartender came over with shots, and Dean passed one to Benny. “To new beginnings, huh?” Dean said, lifting up his shot glass.

“To new beginnings.” Benny echoed, making a toast their shot glasses making a noise when they touch. They both downed their shots quickly, and grinned at each other.

This is gonna be a fun night, Dean thought, grinning.

-

Dean stumbled out of the bar, grinning to himself. He and Benny had danced against each other, Benny kissing and biting his neck, and now Dean had a hard-on. He told Benny he had to go, he needed to call Sam…

He fumbled for his phone, but someone’s hand grabbed his arm and Dean grinned. “Coming back for more? I know I’m irresistible, but you know I gotta…” Dean looked down at his pocket, making sure he put his phone in his pocket.

He expected to meet the soft, light eyes of Benny, but instead he was meant by cold, dark ones. “Dean, what do you think your doing?” Castiel growled at him, pulling Dean close to him, so close that Castiel could feel Dean’s arousal against his thigh.

Seeing Cas immediately sobered up Dean, “None of your business, Cas…We’re almost divorced.” Dean could still feel the effects of the alcohol, and it brought him to remember when he was drunk and him and Cas…

“Huh? And who’s fucking fault is that?” Cas pulled Dean closer to him, if that was possible and started kissing up Dean’s neck, over Castiel’s own handprint. “This is for me, isn’t it?” Cas grinded his own dick against Dean’s for emphasis.

“Cas, I don’t want this right now.” Dean tried to pull away, but Cas pushed Dean onto a wall of the bar and grabbed his hands and pinned them above Dean’s head. “Let go, now. I’m not joking around anymore Cas.” Dean tried to let go, but he couldn’t. He was still dizzy from the alcohol and from the sudden movement.

Castiel started to unbutton Dean’s pants and he started to panic, Cas wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t consent to… right? When Cas reached inside of Dean’s pants fondling Dean’s cock, Dean choked and decided yes Cas would.

Castiel’s grip on his hands loosened, and his arm was just close enough to Dean that he could.. Dean reached his head forward and bit hard on Cas’ arm, Castiel immediately letting go and crying out in pain. Dean tucked himself back into his pants, wanting to get as far away from Castiel as possible.

“You fucking whore.” Castiel spat at him, looking at the mark on his arm where Dean had bit him. “I’ve stuck with you.. I’m the only one who will ever love you, Dean. That guy who you messed around with on the inside? He’ll never love you for who you truly are, your broken Dean always will be. You deserve to be alone for the rest of your night.”

Dean felt his eyes fill up, and he immediately slammed his fist into the side of Cas’ face to get him to shut the fuck up. Cas fell limp on the ground, Dean walked away from the scene his good night ruined, and feeling more alone than he had in a very long time.


End file.
